


Had It With You

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Love/Hate, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick and Keith getting stuck in an elevator after an annoying and frustrating day of recording Dirty Work...
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Had It With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> this originally was a prompt I wrote for one of my Tumblr friends, but it got so long in the end that I decided posting it as a stand-alone oneshot. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The work title is obviously that song on Dirty Work which seemed totally fitting.

"What the hell?", Mick cursed as the lift he was in together with Keith came to a sudden and rugged halt, the lights flickering before they died down. 

They were about to finally leave the studio after an unimpressive, uninspired day recording their new album. Things weren't working smoothly at all at the moment. Charlie and Bill hadn't even been there that day, Ronnie had showed up late and left early. Mick didn't find it in himself any longer to still be annoyed at that kind of undisciplined behaviour. Actually, he tried to waste as little time on that record as possible himself, trying to pursue his own projects instead. Keith, surprisingly, was taking this all very seriously, putting his heart into this record, writing songs himself or together with Ronnie, oftentimes being the last to leave for the day. And Keith, of course, first and foremost was pissed at Mick, blaming him for whatever was going wrong, just because he had dared to start writing his own songs for a solo album. As if Ronnie and Bill hadn't long done the same. 

"Did it...get stuck?", Keith asked, unintelligible, as if it wasn't quite obvious what had happened. The lift had stopped on its way down from the twelfth floor, almost right after they got on it. At least by now, the lights were back on and they weren't left in complete darkness.

"How should I know? It sure seems like it…", Mick said, not wasting any time as he grabbed for the emergency phone without even thinking further about it. 

The last thing he wanted after a day full of pointless discussions and very little progress, was to be stuck in an elevator with the man he had once loved so dearly but who momentarily managed to make him livid by just looking at him the wrong way. For example when he'd rolled his eyes at Mick squeezing himself into the lift merely a minute prior. Actually, by now Mick already was regretting that move and wondered why he hadn't just waited for the next lift down. 

"The phone doesn't work…", he commented after trying it, pushing around on some buttons to no avail, it was dead. "Probably a power blackout or something…", he muttered. 

"What does this mean?", Keith wanted to know. "The lights are on!"

"Why do you keep asking me? How the fuck should I know?", Mick gave back, annoyed because Keith kept pestering him with questions he clearly couldn't answer. Probably it was emergency lighting, then again, he didn't have a clue why the phone wasn't working either.

"I really don't wanna be stuck here…", Keith spoke out what Mick was thinking. At least they could agree on that, if on nothing else. 

"Well...but it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while", Mick all but snapped at him, slamming the emergency phone back against its place on the wall of the lift. 

"Fuck this…", he huffed, leaning his back against the wall, sighing in annoyance. 

"Fuck this…", Keith repeated after him, as he slid down onto the floor, rummaging around his pockets for a cigarette.

"Are you trying to kill us?", Mick hissed at him, as Keith wanted to light his smoke. 

"It's just a smoke", he shrugged, but Mick snitched it out of his hand. 

"There is no bloody air conditioning in case you didn't notice. Do you want us to fucking choke?", Mick almost yelled at him, trying not to panic about the fact that there was no AC and it seemed to get hotter by the minute. It was late July and that day it was over thirty degrees outside. It also meant that there was no air circulation and they weren't getting any fresh air. 

"Fine...I won't smoke then...but can I have my fag back?", Keith yielded with surprising ease and Mick flipped the unused cigarette back at him, it dropping against the part of bare chest showing underneath Keith's only halfway buttoned shirt. 

For a while, both of them kept silent, Keith resting on the floor, Mick leaning against the wall, just waiting. Mick took a glance at his watch. They probably had been stuck there for all but five minutes, but he already couldn't stand it any longer. There had been times in his life, where he gladly would have been stuck in a small space with just Keith by his side and nobody else around to disrupt their togetherness. But these times seemed long gone, felt like an entirely different lifetime. Now, however, he could barely wait for the elevator to start working again, so he could get out of there and away from Keith. 

"You know...actually I quite enjoyed what we recorded today", Keith eventually disrupted the silence before it could get too uncomfortable. 

"I thought it was a bunch of crap", Mick returned. They had written and recorded so much better songs in the past and he knew that Keith was aware of that. 

"It wasn't that bad…", Keith still argued.

"We can do better…", Mick meant. 

"Why don't we, then?", Keith wanted to know, looking up at him expectantly, almost challenging. 

"You tell me", Mick all but snorted. He didn't want to let himself get provoked by Keith yet again, but somehow he managed to be frustratingly annoying. 

"I'm not the one boycotting this record wherever possible", Keith claimed, unnerving Mick as he probably had intended to. 

"I'm not boycotting anything", he retorted, glaring down at him. 

"Please, if it was up to only you we wouldn't even be doing this", Keith let out a barking laugh that rather was a snort. 

"Well, I'm still dragging my arse to the studio, don't I? If I wasn't, we wouldn't be stuck here together now", he said, hating how defensive he sounded. 

"You're doing the bare minimum...you're not putting your heart into this anymore, not like you used to", Keith accused him. 

"Because I can't. I'm bloody sick of this...I'm so tired of this...of you and everyone else…", Mick explained, being more honest than intended, sounding less pissed than he wanted to, but rather exhausted and frustrated. 

"Then why are you still here? If you wanna do your own thing so bad, why are you still here?", Keith jabbed at him and Mick wished he could just make the lift work again by himself so he didn't have to endure Keith's provocations any longer. 

"I'm not gonna abandon this...now that we started it, I wanna finish this record", is all he said, hoping it would be enough for Keith. Also, he'd never been one to quit that easily. 

"Maybe we just shouldn't finish it then…", Keith said. "Then you could just piss off and do whatever…"

"Well...it was you who said that now, not me", Mick pointed out, wondering why Keith always needed to be this difficult. 

"Fuck you, Mick...I wanna do this record, we're all in this but you", he claimed and Mick had to close his eyes for a moment because he was so done with Keith's accusations. 

"I can't do this now...I'm fucking done with this…", Mick snorted, deciding not to argue back, not to point out the fact that Charlie and Bill hadn't even showed up that day. Keith wouldn't stop anyway, he'd continue challenging him and Mick really wasn't in the mood for more arguing at the moment. All he wanted was to get out of this elevator and go home. 

"Yeah, just walk away as you do, oh wait, you can't now, we're stuck in a fucking elevator", Keith shot at him. 

"Will you just shut up?!", Mick gnarled at him in return. 

"Why?", Keith grinned stupidly, clearly trying to provoke him further as he picked himself up from the floor, now standing next to Mick. 

"Cause I cannot bloody stand your babbling, that's why and also you're wasting air", Mick blamed him, as he realised how warm it had gotten in the elevator by now. Begrudgingly, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as if this was of much use. 

"You're being so pathetic", Keith laughed. 

"Piss off", Mick meant, pushing him and Keith stumbled against the wall behind him. 

Only now did Mick notice that Keith probably was more drunk than he might have figured himself. He sure did have his usual drinks throughout the day, but with the heat outside, it seemed to have gone to his head much quicker. It wasn't an excuse for his behaviour, but certainly an explanation for why he was being especially annoying that day. 

"Where to, I can't leave, neither can you", Keith needlessly pointed out. 

"Will you shut the hell up now?"

"Make me", Keith dared him, just laughing. 

For a moment, Mick contemplated to simply throw a punch at him. But he'd never gotten into a physical fight with Keith. He was clearly aware that Keith could probably kick his arse. But he also figured, hoped, that Keith would never do so. At least Mick ultimately couldn't bring himself to attempt to hurt Keith. No matter how utterly unnerving he was. 

He didn't know what came over himself: whether it was his frustration about Keith always being so mad at him, the fact that they were stuck on an increasingly hot elevator, or whatever the hell else. But instead of punching Keith, he lunged at him, making them both crash against the wall of the lift. For a few instants, they kept staring at each other, Mick feeling as startled about his own actions as Keith appeared to be. Then he leaned in, capturing Keith's lips with his own in a hard, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. 

"Like that?", Mick dared with a stupid grin as he pulled back, but instead of replying to him, or pushing him away, Keith pressed his own mouth against Mick's, kissing him harsh, demanding. 

"Fuck…", Mick gasped as Keith grabbed him, crowding him against the wall, his back scraping hard against the metal. 

"That's what you want, isn't it?", Keith panted, his body closely pressed against Mick's. "I know you do", he whispered, his voice rough as his warm, heavy breath was hitting Mick's face. He clearly could smell the alcohol in it. 

"Why are you doing this?", was all Mick could get out because he was way too astounded to come up with anything else. That wasn't what he had expected to happen at all. He'd wanted to shock Keith, startle him, but that Keith would end up completely astounding him instead hadn't crossed his mind. 

"Maybe I want to…", Keith murmured, giving him a toothy grin, totally confusing Mick, since he had absolutely no clue whether Keith was fooling him or whether he could actually mean it. 

"Do you?", Mick said, his voice barely a whisper. 

He absolutely hated how hopeful he sounded, how badly he needed Keith to mean this. Of course, Keith was right. It was exactly what Mick had always wanted. But he was too proud to admit it. However, he thought he didn't have to, because Keith already seemed to know. 

Keith kept eyeing him for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. Mick could barely breathe whilst awaiting his reply, his heart pounding heavy in his chest. Just as it seemed like Keith was ready to deliver his answer, the lift started bucking, before it ended up moving downwards again. 

"Seems like we don't have to spend the night here after all", Keith joked instead of replying to Mick's question, letting go of him, taking a step back. 

As the elevator came to a halt on the ground floor and the doors opened, Keith was gone before Mick could even straighten out his wrinkled shirt. For an instant, he remained standing there in the elevator, staring into thin air in front of him where Keith had been mere seconds ago, still with the taste of stale cigarettes and Jack Daniels on his tongue.


End file.
